Dans les bois de Poudlard
by Katerinu
Summary: One shot-Venez chantez dans les bois de poudlard avec Hagrid et son gorupe.Delire , plus pour les Québecois qui connaisent 'dans les bois'.


Hello Tout le monde!Bon voilà un petit délir ''non corriger'' et totalement Québecois d'une chanson qui jouait dans l'une de mes émissions préférer. Moi et ma sœur avons eu cette superbe idée conne en pleine conversation potteric et alors que cette joli chanson jouait en arrière.  
Donc en clair c'est un masacre mais moi je me suis amuser!  
La chanson de se One shot est celle de ''Dans les bois'' de l'émission du Groulx luxe!  
Bonne lecture!  
Donner une review a la fin please!  
Katerinu  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

Encore une fois ,le cour de Hagrid se fait des plus ennuillants.Nos jeune ami de 6 ime années s'endroment sur leur buche mal coupé qu'utilise Hagrid comme chaises provisoirent :

''voyons pourquoi s'asseoir quand on peut rester debout?''

Je ne suis pas oubliger de vous spécifier que nos jeune amis son assé décourager de tout cela.

Aujourd'hui a l'ordre du jour, l'environnement de nos bestioles ''adorées''Tout le monde est interesser de savoir que les Vers a soie mangeur de poissons du Tibet vive effectivement dans les arbres! Hagrid se retourne vers sa classe avec entrain pour retrouver une classe endormie et totalement innatentive. Draco lui se lime les ongles, Pansy elle s'épile son sourcil qui malgrès son travail ressemble a la fôret amazonienne avant son déboissement , Hermione casse la 8 ime brosse a cheveux quelle fait apparaître pour brosser sa tignasse, une grande partie de Poker est en train de se jouer avec la majorité des élèves dans laquel Neville est en train de gagner, Harry est en train de se couper les bras , les yeux dans le vague en marmonnent '' C'est ma faute… Sirius…attend moi….'' Ron quand a lui est le seul a regarder Hagrid il se demande Si la viande de Hagrid était bonne, parceque a la grosseur du demi géant on avait de quoi se rassasier, sa fesait beaucoup de miam miam Hagrid.

Tout sa pour dire que sa ne rassurait en aucun point notre garde chasse préférer.Asseillant de rappeler a l'ordre la plus part des élèves il demande d'une voix fausment enjoué :

-L'un de vous peut t-il me dire en quoi consiste le magnifique monde de la forêt a laquel on droit tout nos magnifique créatures de poudlard?

Il eu droit pour toute et simple réponse d'une grimaces dégouter de la plus part des élèves. Se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

''Tout le monde DEBOUT!''

Les enfants appeurer par le crie de raliment du grand demi-géant obéir instantanéments.

''Aujourd'hui, excursion dans les bois de Poudlard!''

SOUDAIN, une chanson venu d'on ne sais ou fit son apparision , les enfants se mirent a dodeliner de la tête au rythme de la chanson. Hagrid pris alors la parole :

''Les animaux c'est nos amis!Le bois c'est merveilleux!''

Il se mit en marche vers le bois au rythme de la marche avec les enfant et c'est ainsi que commenca leur fabuleuse excursion musical :

En plein bois dans la joyeuse marche de nos amis Hagrid se mit a chanté de sa voie bourrue et joyeuse :

''Dans le bois y'a des petit animaux''

Pointe un rat mort qui trainait la , comme avec une balle dans le tête, bizarrement il lui manquait un doigt…..

''..des connifères des champignon et des oiseaux!''

Pointe d'immence plante carnivore qui recrache des plumes.  
Harry pris alors la relève :

''Y'a aussi notre ami le chevreuil qui gambade et qui se roule dans les feuilles!''

D'un coup, apparaît Corndrue dans toute sa splendeur et son manque en train de se rouler comme un félé dans les feuilles.

Il continua :

''Y'a aussi notre ami le gai bleu ''

S'enfarge dans la grosse marmotte morte dans le chemin. Hermione enchaine imidiatement en pointant comme faciné par toute ses découvertes :

'' le renard, le raton et le sifleu''

Que harry ne manque pas de prendre lui aussi puis ils continuèrent en cœur malgrles que Harry ai la face plein de terre et les lunette de travers :

''Ya les lacs, les montagne et les rivière ''

Les bras grand ouvert devant se …rien qui leur fait face

''Et un gros porc épic qui s'envoie en l'air!''

Pointe le gros porc épic qui semblais très…animer avec l'une des bottes poilus de Hagrid.  
Tous les élèves partirent en cœur :

''DANS LES BOISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS YA TOUT SE QUI FAUT POUR ÊTRE HEUREUXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX , DANS LES BOISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…''

Hagrid seul :

''On peut rire et s'amuser un peu….''

Se frotte les mains avec un air pervers.

Tit solo de claquettes sur rocher exécuter avec brio par Crabe et Goyle.

Ron la face pleine de bout comme camouflage arrive en bavant tant il a faim :

''Dans les boissssssss y'a tout pour subsister, une soupe au suisse ou un sandwich au méné! bave On peut planté des clou avec un poison on on on ou se faire un nid d'javas en fourrure de raton!''

Puis on vois sortir Malfoy, un chapeau en fourrure de marmotte et une hache en main :

''Ya aussi des grosse couleuvres méchantes, des araignées, des chauves souris épeurantes qui vont rentrer dans votre sac de couchage pis vous ARRACHER LA PEAUX JUSQU'AU VISAGE!''

Abat sa hache avec un air maniaque.

Tous en cœur :

''DANS LES BOIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS YA TOUT SE QUI FAUT POUR ÊTRE HEUREUXXXXXXXX, DANS LESSSSSS BOISSSSSSSSSSSSSS ON PEUT RIRE ET S'AMUSER UN PEU!''

D'un coup arriver avec sa camusole de force d'un des fourré Gilderoy Lockheart Arrive devant tout le monde avec son petit air supérieur :

''AH!vous ete la?Vous savez avec mon travail, je n'est pas toujours le temps d'avoir l'Aire HEUREUX, c'est pourquoi, j'utilise la face du gars qui a l'aire content d'être dans le bois HAHAHAHAHA rire de détraquer''

WOWWWWWWWW!

''AHHHHHHHH merci face du gars qui est content d'être dans le bois!''

recule et va se mettre en ligne de marche avec tout le reste du monde :

tout le monde en cœur:

''DANS LES BOISSSSSSS YA TOUT SE QUI FAUT POUR ÊTRE HEUREUX, DANS LES BOISSSSSSSSS ON PEUT RIRE ET S'AMUSER UN PEU!

Tonton Voldy arrive pas rapport et chante lui aussi mais en solo :

''DANS LES BOISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS TA TOUT SE QUI FAUT POUR ÊTRE HEUREUX, DANS LES BOISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ON PEUT RIRE ET S'AMUSER UN PEU!''

Tout le monde applaudit sa performance :

Hagrid tout seul :

''On peut rire et s'amuser un peu!''

Albus accrocher a Fumseck survolent la forêt en mangant des bonbons au citron et rigolant :

''on peut rire et s'amuser un peu!''

Tout le monde :

''ON PEUT RIRE ET S'AMUSER UN PEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.''

POWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
Les pétards petent de partout avec des feux d'artifices et des confities :

''6 parchemins sur se que vous avez appris aujourd'hui pour le prochain cour!''

FIN  
Review please!


End file.
